You're My Best Friend
by roxan1930
Summary: In where Hunter and Shadow realise what they mean to eachother after Hunter has a nightmare.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider Riders.**

**You're My Best Friend**

It was night-time and everyone was sleeping peacefully.

Well, not _everyone_ was sleeping exactly _peacefully_.

Hunter was having a nightmare.

"No… Look out…" the boy mumbled as he tossed and turned in his bed.

_**Hunter's dream**_

_The whole village was burning because of a huge fire that had broken out as Invectids attacked._

"_Corona!" Hunter yelled as he tackled the girl out of the way from a weapon that on member of the enemy had thrown._

"_Thanks." she mumbled as they quickly got up again._

"_This is hopeless! There are to many of them!" Igneous yelled._

"_But we can't quite because Spider Riders never give up! Spider out!" Hunter yelled before releasing Shadow._

"_Let's ride!" he yelled and jumped on his spider's back._

_Shadow jumped up to get close to one of the huge machines the Invectids used but just as Hunter was about to strike they got smacked away._

_Hunter didn't have time to get up and dodge the attack that came towards after he had fallen down do he braced himself but then he heard a disturbing noice, a grunt and a million gasps._

_Opening his eyes he was shocked when he saw his spider Shadow hovering over him and protecting him from Buguese who had tried to slice Hunter with his sword._

"_Shadow!" Hunter yelled in worry._

_Buguese pulled his sword out of Shadow's wound and jumped back not right away Shadow collapsed._

"_Shadow! Shadow, hold on!" Hunter screamed as he pressed his hands over his partner's wound to stop the bleeding._

_Shadow simply grunted and said softly "You're gonna have to find a new spider, buddy."_

_And that was when he went limp._

_Hunter was now hystiric and screamed "No! No, Shadow! Don't go! Don't leave me! NOOOOO!"_

_**End Hunter's dream**_

"Hunter, wake up!" a voice called and Hunter shot straight into a sitting position, breathing heavily.

He looked to his side and was suprised to see his spider who he had just been dreaming about standing next to his bed.

"S-Shadow?" the boy gasped.

"Are you alright? You were having a nightmare and it must have been pretty intense as it even made you release me out of the manacle while you were still sleeping. Wait. Are you crying?" Shadow asked when he saw tears running down Hunter's face as his whole body shook.

That was when Hunter couldn't take it anymore.

He jumped out of bed and launched himself at Shadow, hugging the blue spider's head as hard as he could.

"Hunter? What in the world are you doing?" Shadow asked in suprise.

"Y-You're alive!" Hunter sobbed, making Shadow only more confused.

"Of course I am." he said.

"I-In my dream… we were attacked by the Invectids and… and you died!" Hunter explained what was going on through his sobs before breaking down again.

Shadow who now understood everything also didn't do anything to make the boy stop.

He knew his friend was upset and yelling at hi mto stop would only make things worse.

Knowing what would help he gently snuzzled his face against Hunter's cheek.

Just as he expected hunter stopped crying and was now the confused one as he looked down at Shadow with teary eyes.

"Don't worry about a thing, partner. I'm not going anywhere." he said softly and Hunter managed to crack a small slime at that.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I shouldn't have cried." the boy apoligised, rubbing his hand over Shadow's head as he knew how much the spider enjpyed that even thought he wouldn't ever admit it.

"It's just that… I wouldn't know what I would do without you. You are my best friend." he then said at Shadow froze completely.

Had he heard it right or was he just going crazy?

No, he heard it right already.

Hunter called him his _best friend_.

"I… I also wouldn't know what to do without you, Hunter. You are my best friend too." he then said and Hunter hugged him eve tighter then before and sahdow couldn't halp himself but wrap at least one of his legs around his _best friend_.

When the two first met they right away hated eachother and only called eachother 'Earthen' and 'Spider' but after evrything they have been through they became closer and closer and soon, before they even knew it, they were eachother's best friend and now they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Shadow?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you… Would you mind staying here with me tonight?" Hunter asked shyly and unserstanding what he ment Shadow pushed him in bed, cobered him with his blanket and the climbed onto the bed himself.

He had to lay on top of Hunter but neither of them minded as it was actually pretty comfortable for a change.

"Good night, Shadow." Hunter jawned.

"Good night, Hunter." Shadow wispered and he watched his partner fall in a much more peacefull slumber then the previous one before following after him.

**The End**

**Hey! I noticed that there weren't any stories about Hunter and Shadow and because of that I came with the idea to do a story abou the two of the mand this was the first thing that popped in my crazy, messed up mind. I hope you all liked i tand will review. Also, if any of you have a request, you can send me a private message and if I like it I may make a story of it. Well, Maybe I'll hear from you guys or you from me! Bye! *waves***


End file.
